


冷吃兔挑战：团酷

by rosemarylu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 1000字pwp挑战文
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	冷吃兔挑战：团酷

酷拉皮卡把自己包得很严实，他没必要让别人知道他离开了王子的房间。这对他自己和对王子来说都是徒增危险性。  
他按照约定好的节奏，敲了敲门。接下来的一分钟里，他无数次想要转身就走。  
就在他想要第二次砸门的时候，门开了。  
“好久不见。”库洛洛此刻的打扮让人完全联想不到他著名通缉犯的身份。他看上去，很和平。  
反倒是酷拉皮卡在见到他的一瞬间就有点压不住火，剑拔弩张。  
他们确实好久不见……虽然酷拉皮卡上一次也没想过能一劳永逸，但是对他来说总有更重要的事情。  
“进去吧。”他没有太多的时间，也不想浪费太多时间。  
酷拉皮卡找了个角落站定，他清楚彼此之间的差距，武力上来说他没有什么胜算。  
“你联系我的目的是什么？”  
库洛洛关上门，随手拿起小桌板上的一个杯子。这个房间在船上不算小，不好说他是用什么手段得到的。  
“我有一些你绝对用得上的情报，”给自己倒了杯果汁，喝了一口。“我觉得我们可以合作。”  
“……你为什么觉得我会选择和你合作？”酷拉皮卡狐疑地看着他“我上一次选择的合作对象可是西索。”  
“然后他就毁约了，对吧？”库洛洛看起来游刃有余。“没有人会给不守约定的人第二次机会。”  
“……”略微考虑了一下。“你知道我现在和猎人协会合作，我们有更多获取信息的方式。我怎么知道你的情报是不是有价值？”  
库洛洛忍不住凑过去，他就是要给对方找不自在。“哼？最难获得的情报总是来自于人。我能交到一些，你们交不到的朋友。”  
酷拉皮卡对“朋友”这个词嗤之以鼻，他很反感对方离他越来越近的距离，但是退让会让他陷入被动。  
“……你想怎么合作？”他觉得库洛洛几乎要贴上他了，本能地攥紧了拳头。  
“我需要猎人协会配合搜索西索的行踪，所有旅客的名单，船最上层的结构图，以及势力分布情况。”他拉过来椅子，坐在上面，抬头看着酷拉皮卡越发不爽的脸色。“艺术品的存放地点，以及猎人协会在船外是否有接应的相关计划的情况。”  
“……你做梦……”酷拉皮卡不知道自己为什么还没有抬腿走人，对方根本就是想激怒他。  
库洛洛假装为难地看着自己的杯子，“一项都不行吗？”  
深呼吸几次，让自己保持冷静，酷拉皮卡略微弯下腰，紧紧地盯着库洛洛的眼睛。“你如果真的想要用情报交换这些，你应该直接联系猎人协会而不是我……”  
夸张地叹了口气，“好吧……”库洛洛突然趁着对方不注意抬脚揣在酷拉皮卡的腿上。  
尽管并没有放松防御，但是这一下还是突如其来得让酷拉皮卡的小腿一阵剧痛单膝跪地，还好只是皮肉伤，骨头应该没事。他刚要去掏武器就被对方一把抓住肩膀，按住脑袋。  
“那我们来说点你个人能提供的条件吧。”语气轻快，听上去一点也不像手上随时掌握着对方生死的人。  
酷拉皮卡没办法转动视线，对方能轻易拧断他的脖子，他只能保持半跪在地上的姿势。对方似乎是恶意地让他这么跪着，他的脸被压着离对方的裤裆很近，这么近得距离足以让他注意到裤子隆起得弧度，猥琐得让他恶心。他甚至不想开口回问……  
“取悦我是你现在的唯一选择””说完他松开手，放开了对酷拉皮卡的禁锢。  
酷拉连忙抽身快速移动到房间的另一边，尽可能得离对方远一些。愤怒让他咬牙切齿。“你凭什么觉得……”  
“哈，我太了解你们这种人了，你们总是想着拯救所有人，以为自己是什么形势的救世主。”库洛洛打断他的对话。“而我的情报能让你‘得偿所愿’，你终归会答应的。”  
酷拉皮卡长久地看着他，似乎怒气无法排解……但是随着几个深呼吸之后，慢慢地平静了下来。他几次试图开口，最后似乎终于妥协了。  
“你最好没有说谎……”他闭上眼睛，等了一两秒，眼睛又睁开。“好吧，成交。”  
然后自己走到床前，略一犹豫之后，背对着库洛洛坐到床上，开始解扣子。  
酷拉皮卡利落地将西装外裤脱下来，挂在椅背上。转头瞪着还坐在椅子上的库洛洛。“你还在等什么？脱裤子啊？”  
库洛洛皱着眉头看着他。“有没有人跟你说过你太直了？”  
“我以为你和我上床只需要你能硬了就行？”但其实酷拉皮卡没有他表面上看上去那么无所谓。实话实说他现在想掐死这货。  
两个人四目相对，僵持在当场。  
“你是硬不起来吗？”酷拉皮卡死死地盯着他，一副要咬死他的架势。  
库洛洛先打破了僵局，坐到床上，用手拍了拍枕头，示意酷拉皮卡躺过来。“别那么有攻击性。”  
酷拉皮卡一瞬间有种躺上牙医台的感觉。室内的冷气还有点凉，他觉得自己脖子无比僵硬，眼睛还是死死地瞪着盗贼头子。  
“……我们先说好，你不能咬我……”稍微有点心虚。“我们公平交易，你要是不乐意可以离开……”  
“你就硬不起来。”  
库洛洛伸出手试探着挡住酷拉皮卡死死盯着他的眼睛，好像好一些了。又拿开，还是死死地瞪着他。还是挡上吧。  
一只手捂住那双不肯移开的眼睛，另一只手解开他胸口的衬衣扣子。少年略显单薄的身形均匀地覆盖着一层肌肉，胸口此刻因为克制的呼吸而上下起伏。少年的嘴唇很薄，此刻紧紧地闭在一起，仿佛一个字也不想多说。  
库洛洛俯下身，恶意地给了他一个吻，末了还故意咬破了酷拉的嘴唇。  
“你！”  
“我只是说你不能咬我。”库洛洛趁着对方要扑上来的时候，捏着他的腿弯把他压回了床上。柔韧性好就是方便，什么动作都没问题。  
酷拉皮卡盯着他从床头的柜子里拿出一瓶润滑剂，到了一大堆在自己屁股上。这混蛋早有准备……手指毫不留情地插入让他忍不住双手攥住床单。他也说不清楚自己是不适多谢还是愤怒占据上风。  
“啊，嗯……”突如其来的快感让酷拉皮卡措手不及。他咬着下唇努力平复呼吸，好不容易才将克制不住的呻吟的冲动压抑下来。“……你……下药了……”  
库洛洛故意在他面前撕开一袋保险套，“助兴的药，也不指望你这个处男会配合。”说完还拍拍他的屁股。“双手抱住腿，屁股抬高一点。”  
酷拉皮卡的手有些颤抖，但他还是依照对方的要求抱住了自己的腿弯。他尽量忽略下身越来越明显的快感，死盯着对方志得意满的脸。  
库洛洛看到他身下的少年戴着屈辱和愤怒地神情，同时回避正在发生的事情。  
他一口气插入进去。呼……身体倒是十分热情。  
没有让对方慢慢适应，就用力地操弄起来。充分润滑过的内壁纠缠上来，温顺地任由他一次次操开。  
少年的神情逐渐由吃痛变得有点迷茫，他咬着自己的嘴唇，渐渐地眼角泛出眼泪。嘴里也憋不住发出呜呜地声音。也许是药物得作用，还没等他宣泄，少年就被他操得射了出来。白浊粘在肚皮上。不断刺激前列腺的快感，让稚嫩的阴茎似乎又有些抬头，但是只能分泌出一些稀薄的液体。  
他快射了，却故意把阴茎撤出来，安全套扔到一边。抓着酷拉皮卡的头发将他从床上扯起来，扶着自己的阴茎射在了少年精致的脸上。  
酷拉皮卡用尽最后一点力气推开他，用手背蹭过自己的脸。金色的头发也沾上了污秽，此刻垂了下来，遮住了他的脸，让人看不到他的表情。  
库洛洛将人扔在一边，自己去了浴室。进门前扔下一句，“你要的资料就在床头柜里。”  
他在门口回头看了一眼依然在固执地擦自己脸的少年，脸上带着残忍的微笑。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个故事还有个后续，就是酷拉皮卡发现那个情报，他都知道，根本没用。非常光火。


End file.
